Authenticating a user is increasingly difficult, especially in view of the fact that interactions between users and/or entities are more frequently occurring apart from one another over the Internet and less frequently face-to-face. Moreover, due to the increase in the frequency of electronic interactions between users and/or entities all types of interactions (e.g., over the Internet and/or face-to-face) are subject to potential security issues. As such, improved authentication systems are needed to provide more accurate authentication of users.